It's The Little Things That Count
by TheForbiddenAppleOfTwilight
Summary: Edward and Bella fluff :  Multiple stories, all Edward and Bella cuteness
1. The Accident

Edward and Bella fluff :)

All characters belong to the lovely Stephenie Meyer

The accident

BPOV

I had about another hour until Edward came over. I still needed at do my English homework, take a shower, and change into my pj's before he got here. I got off my bed and went in my backpack for my book. I pulled it out and quickly finished it. I then grabbed my towel off the floor and headed toward the bathroom. I turned on the hot water and quickly got in. I stayed in the shower longer than I thought I would. When I got out and back in my room, I noticed that I only had minutes to get dressed before Edward would be here. I scrabbled back into the bathroom, still wrapped in my towel, and brushed my teeth. I then washed my face and brushed my hair. I quickly ran back to my room, threw my towel on the floor, and went for my dresser, searching for sweatpants and a tank top. I turned around and saw Edward at the window. Oh no. I fell to the floor and threw a blanket over my body. I then heard a crash outside. I quickly stood, wrapped the blanket around my body, and went for the window."Edward," I questioned as I opened it. I looked down and saw my Edward's limbs entangled in the tree branches. His hair had leaves and twigs stuck in places. I giggled. "Are you, okay?" I said blinked a few times and shook his head quickly. I laughed. He then jumped up and lunged himself through my window, landing right on top of me. We both plummeted to the floor, he on top of me, I under had a goofy grin on his face.I laughed and ran my hand through his hair. "What's so funny," he asked, not quite meeting my eyes."You have twigs in your hair," I chuckled too and pulled one awkward silence fell over us."Hey, can I get up," I asked."Oh, sorry," he said immediately standing up and pulling me to my feet."Thanks," I said making sure the blanket was covering me smiled and walked over toward the bed. "Come here," he said seductively. I smiled and slowly walked over to him. He lightly tugged on the blanket and I quickly made sure I still had a good hold on it. Edward then frowned. "Bella, don't ever feel the need to cover up in front of me. I know you may not be ready to show me that much yet, and that's completely understandable, but," he looked into my eyes, "every single part of you is beautiful and exquisite. I love every part of you."My face was completely red. I knew it was. I smiled and jumped on him. He lay under me, our only barrier was the blanket still covering me. "I love you too," I giggled and quickly pecked his lips. Edward smiled and grimaced at the same many things flew through my mind. Emotions raced through my system, rejection, pain, hurt. Edward must have seen the worry and curiosity on my face because he said, "Love, don't fret. It's just that either you need to put some clothes on, or take that blanket off.""Oh," I laughed. "Sorry."He smiled. I quickly got up and went for my pajamas. "Do you mind," I asked sheepishly."Not at all, love," he said and turned toward the wall.I slowly removed the blanket and was about to throw my shirt on, until I felt strong, cold arms wrap around my waist.I gasped, not expecting this. "Shh," he whispered. "I couldn't stand leaving you shirtless." I giggled and turned my head to kiss him. "I love you so much," I said laughing."I love you too," he chuckled. And the rest of our night was complete bliss.


	2. The Birthday

The Birthday

BPOV

I was making a birthday cake for Edward. I had no idea when his birthday actually was, but I thought of making him a cake to celebrate it.

I had already burnt my first attempt at a cake, I was now working on the second one.

I quickly put it in the oven and went into the bathroom, looking for a hair tie. When I found one I sloppily put my hair up in a loose bun.

The cake had about another twenty minutes in the oven. I had time to do a load of laundry and to straighten my room.

So I went upstairs and gathered all of Charlie's and my dirty clothes and threw them in the washer with the detergent.

I then went back upstairs straightening up my room.

When I heard the buzzer go off downstairs I quickly raced down the stairs and into the kitchen. When I opened the oven I saw smoke.

I sighed as I was about to take out the second burnt cake, until I felt something wet hit my foot. I looked down and saw water and soap suds coming from the laundry room.

"Oh, no," I muttered. This wasn't the first time this had happened.

I ran to open the doors, but slid on my way.

"Ow," I groaned.

"Bella," I heard Edward's musical voice call my name from the front door.

"No! Don't come in," I said, trying to get up, but I continuously fell back down.

"Bella, what is that smell? It smells like something's burning. Are you okay," he asked, his voice getting closer.

"Yes, I'm fine just, ugh," I exclaimed trying to get up.

I then saw two feet in front of me. "I thought I told you not to come in," I sighed.

He laughed. "Bella, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, will you help me up please," I asked a little aggravated.

He then had me on my feet.

"Thank you."

He laughed. "Will you please tell me what's going on?"

"You'll laugh at me," I protested.

"Bella, I will never laugh at you," he said it like the idea was absurd.

"You were just laughing at me," I argued.

"I did not laugh at you. I was laughing at the situation," he classified.

"Will you help me clean this up," I asked, starting to reach for towels.

"Hold on," he said grabbing my arm and pulling me back to him.

"What?"

"What happened?"

I sighed giving up. "I was making you a birthday cake and I went upstairs to clean up a little and then when the buzzer went off I came back down and it was burnt. I was about to take it out of the oven when I felt water on my foot. I then realized it was coming from the washer so I went to go clean it up but then I fell. I continuously tried to get off the floor but I kept falling, then you showed up," I said then realized I was crying when he wiped a few tears away. "I'm sorry," I cried.

"Come here," he said gathering me in his arms. "You're so sweet. Making me a cake that I can't even eat for a birthday that was long ago forgotten. I love you so much."

"You shouldn't," I replied against his chest. "I messed it all up."

"Just the thought of you celebrating my birthday is more than enough."

"Really," I asked looking up at him.

"Really," he confirmed.

"I must look terrible," I grumbled remembering how sloppy my hair looked, it must look even worse now that I had soap suds in it.

I quickly tried to throw some suds off of me.

"Stop," Edward said pulling my hand into his. "You look beautiful."

"Edward, I have soap in my hair, I know it looks horrible, my clothes are sticking to me, I have tear streaks running down my face, so please don't tell me I look beautiful."

"It wouldn't look good on anyone else except you and to prove it, it makes me want to do this," he said and brought his lips to mine.


	3. Volvo

The Volvo

I was staying over at the Cullen's with Esme, Alice, and Emmett, while Edward and the rest were hunting.

"Hey, Bella, Edward left his car in the middle of the garage again. Will you move it while I get out my Porsche," Alice asked.

"Yeah, sure," I replied getting up from the sofa and following the small pixie girl out into the garage.

She handed me the keys and we both got in the cars.

I started the engine and carefully started to pull out. I knew that if I crashed Edward's Volvo he would never forgive me.

I slowly turned the car and got it out of the garage in one piece.

I sighed and started to laugh, relieved everything was okay.

Then I heard it. I heard a screech. It sounded like metal being ripped in half.

_No. No. No. No! No! No! No! I couldn't have just _scratched, crashed, or whatever _to Edward's Volvo! NO! He's going to kill me! _

I quickly got out and looked at what I had done. I had backed out and scraped the side of the car with the nearby tree. "Oh, no," Alice and Esme said at the same time.

"You're gonna be in for it, little sis," Emmett laughed.

"This isn't funny Emmett," we all hissed.

He laughed even harder.

My face turned bright red with anger and embarrassment. "How much longer until Edward gets home," I asked through clenched teeth.

"In other words, 'how much longer do you have to live'," Emmett laughed.

I scowled at him.

"You have about ten minutes," Alice said.

"Great," I mumbled sarcastically.

"Come on, Bella, let's go inside," Esme said wrapping her arm around me.

"Yeah, let's see if we can hide her. Wait her scent. Damn," Emmett said disappointed.

"Maybe he won't be that hard on you," Alice said supportingly.

"Yeah, sure, like that'll ever happen. He loves that car more than me," I said, and sat on the couch.

"Bella, we all know that's not true," Esme said.

"Oh, look Eddie's home," Emmett yelled from the front yard.

My hands immediately got clammy and I started nervously bitting on my lower lip.

"Okay, I'm going up in his room," I said. "I'm going to try Emmett's idea."

I immediately got up and ran to the stairs, but Alice was faster. She grabbed me by the waist and pulled me back over to the sofa as Edward, Jasper, Carlisle, and Rosalie walked in.

In less than a blink of an eye Edward was by my side, kissing my neck. "I missed you," he murmured.

"I missed you too," I said nervously.

He pulled away from my neck and looked me in the eyes. "Bella? What's wrong? Your heart is beating a million beats a second."

"Well, um, there's something I have to tell you," I said hesitantly.

"Okay," he said giving me his full, undivided attention.

"Well, maybe I should show you instead," I said grabbing his hand and leading his outside.

"I have to watch this," Emmett said excitedly.

"Emmett, stay," Esme warned.

"But, please," he begged.

"No, Emmett, leave Edward and Bella alone," she replied.

"Fine," he grumbled and plopped back down on the couch. "Can I watch from the window?"

"Emmett, stop," Carlisle warned and Emmett immediately shut up.

"Okay, Bella, you're kind of scaring me here," Edward said as we walked outside.

"Just hold on," I said, as I pulled him along with me.

We were in front of the Volvo in seconds.

"Okay, Edward, I'm so sorry," I said on the verge of tears.

"Calm down," he said taking me in his arms. "Whatever it is it can't be that bad."

"That's what you think," I mumbled against his chest.

"Come on Bella, what is it?"

"Come here," I said leading him to the other side of the car.

He gasped when he saw it.

"What happened," he asked horrified.

"Well, Alice needed me to back it out of the garage so she could get her Porsche out and well I got it out fine, but then I scrapped it against the tree," I explained in tears.

He didn't say anything.

"Edward, I'm so sorry."

"Oh, Bella love, it's nothing that can't be fixed," he said wrapping his arms around me. "As long as you weren't hurt, then I'm not upset."

I looked at him through wet lashes. "Really?"

"Yes, you silly girl. I love you much more than a silly car. There's no comparison."

I hugged him. "I really didn't mean to."

"I know," he soothed, kissing the top of my head. "I know," he said again.

Tears now soaked his shirt. "Hey, stop crying. Please? It hurts me to see you like this," he said holding me tighter to his chest. "Especially over a car."

"I love you so much," I said.

"I love you more," he replied.


	4. Swimming

Swimming

BPOV

I quickly changed into my bikini Alice had bought for me last weekend. It was a light shade of blue with small white polk-a-dots. I then put my hair in a high pony-tail and put on my flip-flops. I quickly grabbed my towel, sunglasses, and my old worn out copy of _Wuthering Heights_.

"See you later Dad," I called as I ran out the door. Edward had just gotten here.

I ran into his arms as he picked me up and spun me around.

"Hey beautiful," he said giving me a kiss.

I giggled.

"Ready," he asked.

"Yeah," I said eagerly.

He knew how much this meant to me. He knew that I loved the heat and today was the warmest weather we had, had for a long time. It was at least seventy-six. Not really swimming weather, but it was close enough.

I hadn't swum in a year and a half. I was so excited.

Edward chuckled.

"What," I asked smiling.

"Nothing," he replied.

"Obviously it's something," I argued.

"It's just seeing you so excited for this. I don't think I've ever seen you this happy," he said smiling.

"Well, I haven't been able to be this happy for a while. Except when I'm not running away from vampires who want to kill me, I am this happy being with you.

He smiled.

"So where are we going," I asked, impatiently.

"It's a surprise," he answered.

I sighed, looking out the window.

"How much farther," I asked.

"We're almost there," he said.

When we finally got to a parking lot he opened my door and helped me out.

"I thought you said we were going to be alone, because you kind of can't be in the sun with others around," I said looking in every direction making sure no one saw him.

"We aren't staying here. There's a part of the lake up this way, but you'll have to get on my back," he said taking my stuff out of my hands.

"I knew there had to be something wrong with this plan," I mumbled as I climbed on his back.

He laughed. "Make sure your eyes are closed. I don't want you passing out again."

"Oh, be quiet," I said, playfully hitting his chest.

He chuckled. "Okay, are you ready?"

I nodded, burying my head in the crook of his neck and wrapping my arms tightly around him.

I then felt the wind blow my hair around wildly.

We then stopped.

"Okay, we're here," Edward said, helping me down from his back.

I opened my eyes, and shook my head, trying to get my balance back.

When I did I looked around and saw a beach front, the sun just hitting the water. It was beautiful.

I smiled appreciatively.

"Thank you," I said wrapping my arms around his neck and then racing him to the water.

"What are you doing," he yelled.

"Catch me," I called back, turning my head back to smile at him, my hair blowing in my face.

Before I could get even close to the water I felt Edward's arms wrap around me and lift me into the air.

I screamed in delight, having a wonderful time.

"In the water we go," he said first stopping in the sand to put down our things.

"Wait! What if it's cold! Edward," I squealed and giggled.

I tried to get out of his hold, but that made his grip on me tighten.

I then felt the water hit my toes, my thighs, my hips, my stomach, and my neck.

"Wait! Edward, don't," I yelled, as he continued to carry me out in the water.

He then dunked my head.

The water felt amazing against my skin.

When he lifted me back up, I jumped out of his hold and swam a little bit back toward shore, to where I could stand up.

"Where do you think you're going," Edward said playfully, swimming after me.

I squealed in delight and splashed him with the wonderful water.

He stopped dead in his tracks.

I laughed. "Aw, did I get water in Edward's pretty hair," I laughed.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Now your in for it," he said lunging himself at me.

I screamed and tried to swim away, still splashing him with water.


	5. Forget It

Forget It

BPOV

Tonight was another lonely night with Edward gone. He was going hunting tonight and wouldn't be back for two days.

I suppressed a sigh, as I threw the covers over my head. I let a few tears fall from my eyes. These were the days that I dreadfully endured because Edward could only be around me if he had recently drunk blood, but when he left, it felt like he would never return.

I blame it on having no real plans but I know that it's because he left me a year ago.

A few more tears fell from my eyes, remembering those months.

Alice had offered to stay the night but I said no, she had offered me to even stay at their mansion. I smiled politely at her but declined that too. I now regretted it. I wanted company.

I closed my eyes and tried to sleep, but it was no use. I wasn't going to get any sleep.

I tossed and turned for another hour and thankfully fell asleep.

"Bella! Bella, sweetheart wake up," Charlie said shaking me.

I slowly opened my eyes, breathing hard.

I sat up in bed.

"What happened," I asked.

"You were screaming again," Charlie said.

"I'm sorry," I said, tears forming in my eyes.

"Shh, don't cry. He's back. Just remember he's back," Charlie said soothingly.

"I know," I said wiping my eyes with the back of my hand.

"Well, do you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine. Go back to sleep, Dad. Sorry for waking you."

"Okay, I love you," he said as he closed the door.

"Love you too," I said as I flopped back down on the pillows.

I had, had the nightmare again. The one where Edward had continuously left me. I had this horrible memory every time he left for the weekend.

I placed my hands on my face, and silently screamed into them.

"Come here," I heard Edward say.

I gasped.

"Edward? I thought you were hunting," I said surprised that he was here.

"I decided that you were more important than blood," he said pulling me into his lap.

"What? You can't do that! You have to have blood!"

"I'll go tomorrow afternoon while Alice takes you shopping. I'll be back right when you will."

"I'm sorry," I said looking away from him.

"For what," he asked, holding me tighter.

"Making you wait. I know it can't be comfortable," I said.

"It doesn't bother me at all. When I'm around you all I can be is happy and overjoyed, even if your blood does sing to me," he laughed repeating the words Aro had said.

I nuzzled deeper into his hold.

"I love you," I said.

"Love you."


	6. The Cullen Crest

The Cullen Crest

Edward had his arms wrapped around me as we laid in my bed. My eyes drooped, as I played with his wristband that had his family's crest on it.

"Edward," I said sleepily.

"Yes, love?"

"Will, I ever get one of these? Like the rest of your family," I asked.

"A crest," he questioned.

"Yeah."

"When you become part of the family, I'll get you one," he said a smile in his voice.

I smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he chuckled. "Can I ask you something though?"

"Of course," I said like it was obvious.

"Why are you so fascinated by it?"

"Well, because it's a part of you. A part of who you are and it's a part of your family," I replied with a yawn.

He gave me a squeeze. "Oh, Bella, love, I love you."

"I love you too," I said and fell into a deep sleep.


	7. Merrily Swinging

Merrily Swinging

BPOV

I was in Edward's Volvo, we were on the way to the nearby park even though it was almost ten o'clock.

When we got there, Edward helped me out of the car, and kissed my cheek.

I giggled.

"Let's go for a walk," I said, leading him toward the sidewalk.

He held my hand tightly with his other arm wrapped around my waist.

We didn't say anything, just enjoyed the silence.

After about ten minutes of walking, I stopped at smiled over at him.

"Edward, will you push me on the swing," I asked.

He smiled, "Sure."

We ran over to the swings.

"How about you sit in my lap," he offered.

I quickly agreed as we sat down together, holding each other tightly.

"I love you," I said.

"Bella, I love you more than anyone has loved someone. I love you more than anyone could imagine. You aren't just my companion for life, my best friend, my soul mate, my life, you are my reason for existing. For being the man I am. You're the reason I chose to be who I am, instead of that monster I thought I was supposed to be. You're everything and more. I couldn't have asked for anyone better, because that person doesn't exist. There can't be anyone better because you, my love are the closet to perfection. No other woman could draw my attention. You are everything to me and for me to say I love you seems like a crime because that doesn't even describe how I feel. But because there isn't a word that describes the love I have for you, all I can say right now is that I do love you."

Tears welled up in my eyes.

"Edward, that was the sweetest thing you've ever told me. I feel the same way. There really isn't a word to describe how I feel. Like you said before, you are my drug."

He held me as close as he possibly could.

"I can't wait to spend forever with you," we both said at the same time.

I then turned around to face him, our lips immediately pressed against each other.


	8. The Snow

The Snow

BPOV

"Come on, let's go outside," Edward said, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"No, it's snowing," I said, leading us over to the couch.

"Bella most humans love the snow," he said.

"Well, not me," I replied.

"Come on, just for a little while," he begged.

"I won't go out there but you are more than welcome to," I said.

"It won't be fun unless you're out there with me."

"You know I hate the snow," I complained.

"For me, Bella?"

I knew if I looked at him, I would crack.

I closed my eyes and shook my head.

I then felt his cold lips at my ear. "Come on, Bella."

He pulled my face to his. Gently placing small kisses on my face.

"Please," he breathed across my face, intoxicating me with his scent.

I opened my eyes and looked at his angelic face.

"Please, Bella?"

I sighed. "Fine."

I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Come on, don't be mad. We'll just go out for a little bit."

"Well, I have to go get my coat upstairs," I said.

"Okay, I'll wait down here," he said releasing me from his arms.

I slowly walked up the stairs, into my room, and back down. When I went to the door, I saw Edward with ear muffs, gloves, a hat, and a new coat.

"Edward," I groaned.

"Don't blame me. I just told Alice to buy you some warm clothing and she came back with cashmere accessories."

"Ugh, I can't accept this, Edward! This must have cost a fortune! The only thing I could probably afford is this coat," I exclaimed feeling the coat. "Wait, I can't even afford this! Is this wool?"

"Bella, I only want what's best for you and you know Alice. She'll only buy the best."

"But Edward, your missing the point! I can't afford these things! I can't pay you back!"

"Bella, love, that's the reason I buy you these things, because you can't afford it and none of us expect you to pay us back. My money is your money. Eventually you'll be my wife and then it will officially be yours, but even now, everything I own belongs to you too."

I sighed. "Edward, I know you're trying to be sweet, but I feel guilty every time you buy me something," I said.

"There's no reason for you to feel guilty. I do this because I love you, but if it bothers you this much, I'll tell Alice to lay off, okay?"

"Thank you," I said as he slipped the coat on me.

He then put the other accessories on me.

"I bet I look ridiculous," I said.

"No, Bella, you look gorgeous."

With that he gave me a peck on the lips as he dragged me outside for our dreadful snow day.

The snow fell rapidly over my head, landing in my hair and sticking to my eyelashes. I blinked the frozen water away and looked at the man before me. He looked more than man with the snowflakes in his hair and the few that fell on his ice cold skin. He smiled at me, wrapping his arms around my waist. He tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear, and leaned his forehead against mine.

"Beautiful," he whispered. "So beautiful."

"I actually find the snow everything, but beautiful. Like disgusting and repulsive."

He chuckled. "I wasn't talking about the snow."

With that he leaned forward and kissed me tenderly, our eyelashes touching.

"I love you," we whispered as we resurfaced for air.


End file.
